


Go Fish

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by my roomie and I teaching my two girls how to play old school low-tech card games during Christmas break: UNO, Old Maid, Go Fish and of course War and Slap-Jack... and a discussion with my partner in crime, scrub456





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



"Gimme all yer twos, please, Uncle Greg!"

"Nope. Go Fish, Rosie." She sighed and pulled a card from the 'pond.'

"Dammn!"

"Rosie, dear, remember what we've said about those words..." Mrs. Hudson gently admonished her.

"Sorry, Nana, but -"

Mrs. Hudson raised an eyebrow at her and Rosie sighed. "I know, jus' cuz Papa and Da sometimes say things doesn't mean I should."

"Good. Now, Rosie, would you happen to have any fives, dear?"

Rosie looked at her hand for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Nana. Yer go again."

"Hmmm. Now, Greg, do you have any -"

John and Sherlock pushed the door open at that moment, home from their date, early as usual.

"I told you -" John began with a sigh.

"But, I didn't realise it was - oh. You're still up, Ro - Mrs. Hudson? Isn't it your poker night at Mrs. Turner's?

"Ah, Myrtle has a hot date - her married ones set her up - I don't know..."

"I'll beat you next time, Nana!"

"I'm sure you will, Rosie." She bent down and gave the six year old a kiss on the cheek. "It's time for my stories anyway - one of these days boys, you really should just stay home for cards night with us, it isn't as expensive as those cinema tickets, especially considering you always leave because Sherlock starts yelling at the screen about the plot, last time he solved the mystery and whispershouted out the solution before the murder actually happened -" 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, as Greg looked at his phone. "Yeah, and Molly just texted me to bring her home some - I don't even know what that is -?" He showed John the garbled message Molly had sent.

"Oh yeah, 3X2 - yeah, that's two pints of Triple Chocolate ice cream - and the three exclamation points means she wanted it an hour ago."

"Whoops! G'nite, Rosie m'dear - we'll get 'er next time. And maybe - hmmm - I'll see if I can find my old dominos for next time?" He kissed Rosie's curls and nodded at Sherlock and John who had exchanged puzzled glances, then flew down the stairs, and pulled the door behind him with a bang.

"Mrs. H?"

"Hmmm?" 

John crossed his arms and looked at their landlady. "Cards?" Sherlock smirked behind John's back, but managed to look solemn and parental as John spun around to glare at him.

"It teaches her math, and reading - and -"

"She does have the best poker face in town, John. I always get the Old Maid -" Sherlock clapped a hand to his mouth as Rosie giggled. "We - uhm, that one weekend when you had that conference - we were getting bored, and Greg came by with a case, and Mrs. H's dinner plans fell through - and she has the funny Old Maid deck, the one I learned on - you can't get it anymore - and well - it's better than her blowing things up in the kitchen, or all that screen time..."

"Oh, all right!" John rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter who was shuffling the cards like a pro and dealing out another hand of Go Fish. "But I - I've - forgotten the rules, can you teach me, Rosie?"

"You betchya, Papa! Nana, one more hand, so he gets the hang of it."

"All right, dear; Sherlock, you know it's more fun with more people - just no peeking this time, you!" She winked at him as he snorted. 

"Me? I never peek, I deduce - all right, just deal, Ro."

"Everyone gets five cards, it's not a proper Go Fish deck, Papa, you just have to make four of a kind, and if you ask someone for a card, and they don't have it, you 'Go Fish!' Got it?"

John picked up his cards and bit his lip. "I think so, Rosie."

"Okay, if you need help, just ask Da, he's brilliant at this -"

Sherlock met John's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, like he is at everything he does." John murmured gently and winked at him as Rosie nudged him to go. 

"Papa.."

"Right, yeah, sorry - uhm. Rosie - do you have any, hmmm, fours?"

"No, "Go Fish, Papa!"


End file.
